Talk:Day of Honor (episode)
EV suit appearance Was not the first episode to use the EV suits from First Contact? Tough Little Ship 12:14, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Agreed. According to this site, Day of Honor aired in September 1997, and Empok Nor aired in May the same year.--Tiberius 08:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Torres/Paris: relative ranks Paris states in this episode that she can't order him around because he outranks Torres. In the first place, wasn't she a made a full lieutenant early on so she wouldn't be junior to the ranking Starfleet engineer? I don't recall Paris being more than a lieutenant junior grade. In the second, how does the helm officer outrank the chief engineer? Doesn't her position as department head alone give her effective superiority over the helm officer? CzechOut ☎ | 03:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I wondered that too. On one hand, I figured that Paris may outrank B'Elanna because a) he's Starfleet, she's technically not (or, to put it another way, he wears the pips of a Lieutenant, she the "pips" of a lieutenant (provisional)). Also, I believe he's higher up on the "chain of command" than her (which, I believe goes Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris - I don't know beyond that, but it would assume that B'Elanna is lower). ON the other hand, as CzechOut points out, they were in Engineering at the time, where one would think that B'Elanna is the ranking officer (of course outranked only by anyone higher in rank than her). Pity that it wasn't really elaborated on. -- 02:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :In (I believe), Torres tries to run away while they are in the caves. Tom orders her to come with him, saying he's a superior officer. Torres responds by saying he can't order her, they're the same rank. Tom replies by saying that he's a bridge officer. So apparently, bridge officers outrank even department heads. --Kahwless 21:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's when Tom says he's a bridge officer and has seniority, therefore outranks B'Elanna. She replies by saying "By only two days"... I don't think mentions rank. MajorTom1 23:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Core ejection in Generations?? It says in the background information section that Generations featured a Warp Core ejection "from a wide, far-away angle." I dont seem to remember this scene at all, as The Enterprise-B never dumped her core, The Enterprise-D was destroyed because of a core breach (Therefore the core is still inside the ship), The Transports were both destroyed by the nexus, And the Bird Of Prey died from eathing some photon torps. Furthermore, I find no mention of a core ejection on the Star Trek Generations page, therefore I am removing this reference as it appears to be groundless. Riddick 18:05, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :They might be just an error, and they were thinking about . there it is clear that they ejected the Core, they used it to close a rupture in subspace (or what it was that was caused by Son'a weapons.) But still, it is no reference to Generations-- Örlogskapten... Channel Open... 20:13, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Definitely wasn't talking about Insurrection, as the same note talks about that movie later on. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:49, 10 October 2007 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. I made sure to double check my memory (which was fresh from having watched Generations that weekend purely by coincidence) by looking at all the pertinent pages, but there clearly was no core ejection then. The only possible alertnative I can think of is that if memory still serves they were going to try and dump the core, but weren't able to. I may however be confusing myself with the TNG episode with the temporal loop (feel free to direct me to the actual episode).Riddick 03:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) B'Elanna Ejected the core? It was established in that B'Elanna could not eject the warp core herself, and that it required higher authorization (Which resulted in the crew discovering that Chakotay was still present in the ship). She was already the Chief Engineer at that point as well. Is there any indication in later/other episodes that clarify which is accurate? (If one includes , the Chief Engineer alone can eject the core, but is there any VOY references?) -- Kooky 21:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Maybe they fixed it so that she could do it? Probably just 1,138 lines of code in the old Microsoft Starfleet 2368 Intrepid Edition operating system. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::ROFLMAFAO xD. That made my day. Riddick 04:11, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe in Cathexis (1x13) Torres was still in "provisional" status, since she had only just come in from the cold (Maquis) and been made Chief Engineer. Her rank of Lieutenant was provisional, as described in Parallax (1x03) SennySix 11:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe the authorization requirements are removed by the computer if it detects that a breach is imminent, just in case the Chief Engineer is off duty/on the crapper. Four EV Suits Were Seen at Once "In every episode of Voyager or Star Trek: Deep Space Nine that features these suits, no more than three are shown on screen at once, as that was how many hero suits were used in First Contact. This was likely due to budgetary constraints." I deleted the preceding from the Background section. In four EV Suits are shown onscreen at the same time. Chakotay and Seven find Paris and Kim lying on the ground. All four are wearing EV Suits in the same shot, no slight of editing. Space Moose 09:23, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually. If you notice Seven stays behind Chakotay (camera angle) the entire time with brief split before the cut. It's not an environmental suit she is wearing just the helmet. You can tell because her suit doesn't have any lights on it as it does in all the other scenes. Most definitely camera trickery but pretty well done. You're right though, 4 "EV Suits" are in the same scene at once I just don't think Seven wore an actual EV Suit in the scene, however, I would advise Jorg take a look at it though and confirm what I've said. — Morder 09:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::When you look closely at Seven's left leg, you can see that she IS wearing an EV suit in that scene, although the blinking lights of the chest plate seem to be turned off, the controls on the left leg are turned on and can be seen. Later in the episode, when the 4 crewmembers beam aboard the ship, all of them are clearly seen in EV suits. I'm pretty sure that at least one female EV suit was created after FC for wear by B'Elanna and Seven. --Jörg 15:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Warp After Warp Core Ejection? When B'elanna ejects the warp core, it appears as though Voyager is still traveling at warp speed (as indicated by the stars being stretched). Of course, you can see them slow down to impulse afterwards, but wouldn't they have had to slow down to impulse before ejecting the warp core? It seems impossible to maintain a warp field if (a) the warp core is breaching and (b) it's being ejected from the ship. I'm sure though that they even if the warp core isn't in the ship, it will still create a warp field of some sorts, allowing the ship to travel at warp speed briefly. Regardless, I think the ship should have dropped out of warp before ejecting the core. --Kahwless 21:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure the Talk page is the place for this kinda discussion. -- DhaliaUnsung 22:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) About the Cataati "In the season 2 episode "Investigations", Neelix reads from the communications logs and finds one titled "Voyager to Cataati" " Actually, in "Investigations", the species in hand was Kotati, so it cannot be the same species that is encountered in Day Of Honor.